PattyCakes 3
by FireSpeed
Summary: Rewritten and based on the UNIVERSE'S MOST HATED THING EVER!, PattyCakes. By the way, DON'T EVER READ THE FIRST 2! (After Rainbow Factory, which I'll get to that.)
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah. I'm starting a better BETTER version of this whole crap of the far reaches of the universe. Don't worry, the antidote will be complete soon. I have the whole set up planned. Anyway, the more we get into this, the more relief you and I feel. Let's do it. **

* * *

><p>"Good night, my little angel." FlutterShy said with her normal voice.<p>

"Night mama." Rainbow Dash said in footie pajama's and tucked in bed.

It has been 2 days since Dash has been her daughter and 1 day for Scootaloo to be an assistant.

FlutterShy kissed on her forehead, went for the door, turned off the lights, and closed the door.

"Is she asleep?" Scootaloo said.

"Yes. Come, let's get ready for bed."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>It was midnight when Dash have a strange feeling. She started to have hallucinations of something.<p>

"hush... quiet... bed ...sleep..." The echo's can be heard from her dream.

She tried to scream to her mommy, but it felt important to her. Like something is bound to happen. Suddenly, she felt her brain getting smarter. As soon that was over, she gets flashbacks of FlutterShy explaining what was going on.

"I remember something like that before blacking out. Hey, wait a minute! What did you put in my drink? Did you drug me?" said the flashback Dash, chained by her own risk.

"I did and I'm sorry. But it was necessary for you to cooperate. You see I've been going over a lot of options. At first I thought about giving birth to my own foal, but I don't even have a colt like you have. Then I thought about adoption, but that's full of complications and often a lot of red tape. Then I thought about us and how we've been friends longer than any of the other girls. That's when I realized that you would be a perfect baby for me."

She understood every single word in there. The whole timeline went pretty fast, but enough to make sense what have happened. Then she opened her eyes.

After that, she was angry. More frustrated in her entire life.

She felt she was waking up like a mummy would. She felt her skin stretched once she has risen up. She felt alive again! So she careful stepped out of the crater and went for the front door. FlutterShy door was open and in a deep sleep. Rainbow Dash saw her, so she took off the bootie and flip her the finger... well, more like a hoof since they don't have any.

Her words being inside her mind "Buck you very, very much!"

Then she carefully open the door and looked to see no pony is out there. There isn't. She got outside and, once again, close the door carefully and quietly. Then she flew to her home fast as she can. During that, she thought of the horrible things she would do to her.

She then decides to take a nice, warm bath when she took off the embarrassing footie pajama's to relax. That felt really better.

When she got out, she went to find her pet turtle. The turtle was waking up by the smell of food that is coming.

"Oh, hey."

The turtle looked confused and happy at the same time.

"I was kidnapped by one of my so called 'friends'. She made me dressed up in a diaper and pretend to be her baby. What kind of sick pony would do that..."

She thought that time when she read Cupcakes.

"And that's saying a lot due to Pinkie Pie's problem. I just hope she's ok." She said after pouring the food into his bowl and picking up the picture of her friends.

Then she went to her own bed.

"We were best friends from the start. I saved her from being bulled at flight school.

She hopped onto the bed and it felt forever she felt something comfortable and safe, not like hers.

Dash sighed.

"What am I going to do? My colt and my friends are captured by Shy. And she's not even like that. Face it, I'm doomed."

She covered her face with her pillow. It felt cold since she has been gone for so long. Suddenly, her brain clicked.

"Wait..."

She lift her head up.

"That's it! I came up with the best plan ever! My friends are gonna be saved!"

She then zoomed out of the house for her plan.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a door opening was heard by Princess Celestia.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep Princess Celestia, but one of your friends have an emergency."

"What... emergency?!"

Princess Celestia gets something first, then went to see what the emergency is.

"Princess Celestia! We have... wait, you wear glasses?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Never knew that. Anyway, there's some terrible happened to my friends and me. But luckily, I escaped."

"Oh my. That must have been real trouble. What is the trouble?

"Fluttershy has kidnapped them and make them turn into foals."

Celestia started laughing. After that, she said "That's a real funny joke."

"No, I'm serious."

"Well, if it is real, then I need some proof."

"But how?"

"Well, we can talk tomorrow night and you can describe the torture."

"Fine."

"What?"

"Sure, sure. Yeah, I'll do that."

"Good."

And they went in different directions.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash got up way early in the morning to get back to FlutterShy's house without being noticed by her or anypony. So once again she finds the footie pajama's and puts them on again.<p>

"I hope I don't wear these stupid things anymore after this." She said blushing while putting them on.

She flew right back and repeated the process when she tried to escape except this time, she's going back

A few minutes later when the sun has risen, Fluttershy's eyes open as she yawned. She tiredly got out of bed and stumbled over to Rainbow, now pretending she has woken up.

"Good morning Rainbow Dashie." she said, nudging Rainbow awake with her hoof. Rainbow immediately began crying, spitting out the pacifier and flailing wildly. At least, she tried to make it look realistic, but somehow, it worked, due her point of view. Fluttershy smiled and put a bottle full of warm milk in her mouth.

"There there, baby. Mommy is here to care for you." Rainbow calmed down and began sucking again.

_"_At least I'm GETTING FREE food", she thought, draining the bottle. Fluttershy has gotten her out of them and put her in a diaper, again. After that, Shy went to check on the other's.

"You stay right there. Flutter will be back." After she left, Dash stand up and quietly followed her. She hid behind a corner and once she opened the door, she could see Pinkie Pie.

"Hi Pinkie Pie. Wakey Wakey, Eggs and Bakey." FlutterShy waking her up. Every move she did, Dash has written what happened. But then, FlutterShy went to check other babies in her room. Dash wanted to go get more, but the page is full.

Dash's mind said "Misson completed. Yes! Wait, I already took the whole thing... oh no. Not again." She then gone back to the room.

After a few more minutes, Fluttershy trotted back in.

Now for some yummy breakfast!" Rainbow hopped to the floor and crawled after Fluttershy. After being lifted into the HIGH CHAIR, Fluttershy placed a big bowl of oatmeal on it.

"Eat up Rainbow! After this, we're going outside to care for the animals. I left them alone yesterday, the poor animals. You know, maybe I should take care of them better, you and them." Rainbow, charged with this new development, plowed through the rest of the oatmeal, causing it to splatter over her and Fluttershy.

"Oh dear, it looks like somepony has a big appetite. I'll go get cleaned up, just cry if you need anything." Fluttershy wiped off the oatmeal on Rainbow and trotted off to have a hot shower. The moment Rainbow heard the door shut, she hopped out of the high chair. she took off her bib and shook it out, causing the oatmeal in it to fall into another pile of oatmeal. She cautiously took a lick. She spit out the oatmeal and retched.

"Bleh! More drugs!" She searched the cabinets for food and settled on some bread. As she was finishing the last piece, the water turned off in the bathroom. Rainbow shoved the piece in her mouth and hopped into the chair. Fluttershy walked by with two towels covering her mane and torso.

"I'll be right in, Dashie!" Rainbow's eye twitched. Only Pinkie used that nickname! Not to mention, she saw her and let it slide the previous time!

"Calm down, it will be worth it once you show her the truth."

Speaking of which, a loud shriek burst the silence in the house. Soon after, a thump could be heard in the room above. Rainbow waited for what seemed like the longest 30 seconds of her life. Then, she jumped out of the chair in joy, accidentally bumping her head on the ceiling.

"OW! I've got to be more careful! I wonder if she has pain medication... Wait, what am I saying? I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She zoomed to the bathroom, shouting cries of "Free! Free! FREE!" the whole way. There was a large abundance of pain pills in the bathroom, probably to go with the whole 'motherhood' theme Fluttershy was obsessed with. Rainbow smiled, knowing that wouldn't be the case much longer. After taking some, she rushed upstairs-

"Rainbow Dash! What are you doing out of your chair?!" -only to find that Fluttershy was still conscious, standing in front of a cocktrice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh..."

"Wait a minute, you snapped out of it!"

"Well, it was your own fault that you kidnapped my friends and my colt!" Dash yelled at her while taking everything off.

"Don't you take that stuff off young lady!"

"I'm a grown-up and they don't do that stuff!"

"Let's take this argument downstairs!"

"We shall!"

"Wait, why?"

"Because I have a feeling that someone is watching us."

"Oh."

They walked downstairs to find out Big Mac was there at the door Shy went through.

"Mama, what is that?"

"Not now sweetie, Mama's very busy."

They continue to argue when...

"Mama..."

"What?!" FlutterShy yelled when she didn't mean to.

Then suddenly, he got up and said "Ah love you." in his normal voice as he quickly meet his lips with hers.

FlutterShy was surprised that this unexpected thing to happened. What? When? How did he got up and kissed her? Did that really just happened? She wants to back away, but then, she snapped out of her own little world. Dash was also not expecting that, so her jaw felt like it hit the ground or low as it could go.

When the kiss was over, FlutterShy backed away.

"Di... Did you just kiss me?"

"Eeyup."

FlutterShy's checks have gone bright red. So bright, her whole face could've gotten warm.

"You have a crush on him, don't you?"

"Yes." FlutterShy admitted and cried on the floor.

"Shah, why are you crying?"

"Because I wanted a child so much, I have forgotten I have a crush. And right now, mine is wearing my own caring. Dash has been telling me the truth all along. I'm not a mother, I'm not a friend. I'm a monster. No one loves me."

Big Mac and Dash felt heartbroken when they heard that. Silence through the house has filled up. Dash and Big Mac looked at each other and back at her.

"FlutterShy, no. You're a true friend, but you are one if you just be yourself. You're the shy friend who shares kindness. The friend who is their when other's are down. I forgive you for everything. That's what friend's are for."

"Especially Scootaloo?"

"Especially her... wait, where is she? I want to forgive her for everything I've done."

"What for, mam?" Big Mac still in a diaper.

"She caught my journal during the game that FlutterShy set up. I didn't love her because she was following me all the time. It's my fault though. She was my biggest fan and I never have a fan before. In fact, a little sister. My inspiration was the Wonderbolts which she probably got my memo. I loved her, even at darkest times when I'm angry at her, but I never meant to hit her. I wish I could just say that in front of her."

"I already did." A voice came out.

"Huh?"

The front door opened and appeared to be Scootaloo. She went up to them and said "I heard everything from the start."

"But, why are you home so early?" FlutterShy replied.

Scootaloo made a serious face.

"Oh. Yeah, ok. That makes sense." The three ponies said with realization.

"Hey, Rainbow."

"What is it?"

"I forgive you."

"I forgive you too. Now come here."

Scootaloo jumped, but then flew to Rainbow Dash and hugged each other.

"You're the best assistant ever pony could have." Dash said.

"Thank You so much, sister."

Sister. That fits a much better title. Dash was about to change the assistant part, but she doesn't need to. Scootaloo already knows.

"Aw. That's so adorable." FlutterShy said.

"Not adorable as you, Shah." Big Mac replied.

"Date before sundown?" FlutterShy smiled.

"Eeyup." Big Mac smiled back.

Big Mac and FlutterShy then locked lips together which they both blushed.

* * *

><p>While Shy and Mac get ready for their date, Rainbow Dash got Princess Celestia.<p>

"Princess Celestia." Rainbow Dash started.

"We got some proof for you." Scootaloo finished.

"But how did Big Mac know that he is an adult?"

"Oh. I used a spell that I have been working on and told him to surprise her."

"Then what is the proof for?" Dash said.

"I just want to get back at you for calling my faithful student an egghead."

Then Scootaloo made a "wamp wamp wamp wamp" sound. Dash looked at her.

"You know what happens now?"

"What?"

"You get noogie's."

Rainbow Dash's hoof rubbed Scootaloo's head.

"It's good to have you back sister."

"You too."

Princess Celestia smiles. They are right. They are good sister's and perphaps, she learned a new lesson. Never make fun of family.

* * *

><p>When they have turned all the ponies into normal and explained everything, Shy and Mac went to SugarCube Corner. Big Mac worried it might be that time where the Cutie Mark Crusaders used a love poison on him and their teacher and they used smoochy talk... But in this date, it was the most beautiful time of his and her life. Pinkie Pie made their meals extra good, they didn't go too far on the love talk, and they got to know each other better. When that is all over, they decided to sleep at FlutterShy's place. While walking there, they sang a song where the moonlight shining on everything makes it so much beautiful.<p>

**(Kind-of Parody of Kina Grannis' - In Your Arms)**

**FlutterShy: **Hush_ now, let's go quiet to my home where it all started.  
>Cold night, us lying in the dark.<br>I felt my heart was trying to find a place for you to stay.  
>A place where I feel safe.<em>

**Both: **Anything_ we've have known_  
><em>Anything we've forgotten.<em>  
><em>In the rain, in the dark we'll lay.<em>  
><em>In your hooves, in your hooves, we'll stay. <em>(2X)

**Big Macintosh: **Take_ my hoof, let's go to your home.  
>In your house, fallen in love, all alone.<em>

**Both: **_I remember feeling like this_  
><em>Part of us would never change.<em>

_Anything we've have known  
>Anything we've forgotten.<br>In the rain, in the dark we'll lay.  
>In your hooves, in your hooves, we'll stay. <em>(2X)

_Follow me.  
><em>_We both know the way.  
>It's always been the same.<em>

__Anything we've have known  
>Anything we've forgotten.<br>In the rain, in the dark we'll lay.  
>In your hooves, in your hooves, we'll stay. <em>_(2X)


End file.
